This invention relates generally to an apparatus useful in displaying panel products at the point of purchase. More particularly it relates to an improved display rack for holding and displaying relatively large panel products, such as decorative 4.times.8 wood panels used in home applications.
In retail outlets for selling building materials one product line normally carried and offered for sale to the consumeer is the decorative wall panel. Typically these panels are thin plywood panels four feet by eight feet in size having one decorative pattern on a face. With modern panel manufacturing techniques, many decorative patterns can be applied and consequently a retail outlet will usually find it necessary to allocate display space and a suitable structure to hold and display a collection of panels. Of course with a collection of patterns, the consumer must have the opportunity to observe the available patterns.
Large thin flat panels are relatively flexible and somewhat difficult to handle and display effectively. In the past, at the point of purchase an A-frame or H-frame structure was often used to hold and display a collection of panels at one location within a store. These display units normally held and displayed four different panels with a supply of each for the consumer to select when they chose a particular pattern or patterns. A large amount of floor space was taken to contain the display structure and panels being displayed. In addition, the A- and H-frame structures tended to be time consuming to erect and relatively expensive to produce. The retail distributors requested that panel suppliers develop a lower cost, smaller, and easier to erect panel holding and display unit.
The present invention provides a retail outlet with a low cost, small, easy to erect and very functional display rack. The design of the present rack will hold and attractively display a predetermined number of panels with a featured panel displayed with its full face exposed to the consumer. As will be appreciated, the components of the display rack are easy to erect and then disassemble when desired.
It is one object of the present invention to attractively hold and display relatively large thin flat panels at the point of purchase.
Another object is to provide a display rack capable of holding and displaying a predetermined number of panels at a single location.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a low cost, easily erectable and removable display unit.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reading the specification to follow in conjunction with the attached drawings.